Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel (Part 9)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping Sequel! In this Chapter, Dawn watches the Lumiose Pokémon Showcase from afar, apparently unimpressed with the Performers...or is she just distracted by a certain raven-haired celebrity on the celebrity judging panel? As Ash disappears mid-Showcase, Dawn decides she has to do something about her feelings. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Dawn's POV**

I watched from behind a velvet rope in the _VIP section_ of the Stadium as my new BFF Shauna faced this girl named AJ, smiling intently. They had reached the Free Performance section of the Showcase, which was apparently supposed to be like the Performance stage of a Contest. AJ was using her Driblim to float her other Pokémon, Absol, up high into the air. AJ then commanded Drifblim to use Shadow Ball, which caused it to drop Absol, momentarily letting it freefall. Absol contorted its body around to face the approaching sphere of darkness and waited for AJ's call.

 _A predictable setup…_ I noted, remembering one of the many times I'd gotten Mamoswine to launch Pachirisu into the air like that. It was almost too easy to guess that AJ would make her Absol pop the Shadow Ball.

"Alright, Absol! Use Psycho Cut!" AJ directed. As expected, Absol sent a vibrant swipe of bright pink energy straight to the Shadow Ball attack, bursting the new combination move and scattering an arrangement of pink and purple shards over the audience. Most of the crowd gazed up in awe at the sparkling cloud, but I was left in an equally-predictable state of dissatisfaction.

"Well, at least she's pretty…" I muttered under my breath.

A bulky guy in a plaid shirt leaned over to me and asked, "That was impressive, don't you think?"

I ignored his garlic breath and replied with a false smile, "Yeah, it was, uh…definitely something, I guess…"

He gave me a quizzical look, "You weren't impressed?"

"It's not that I wasn't impressed, it's just…" I began to move my hand to my one-strap bag to grab my Ribbon case, which contained all five of my Contest Ribbons and my Top Coordinator ribbon, but I thought better of it. This guy mightn't even know what a Coordinator was, so what was the use?

"…I'd seen it before. That's all," I concluded.

He nodded in approval, as if he had an apt response. His intimidating stare told me otherwise as he traced my body from head to toe. I didn't like how long he was looking at me, so I broke the silence with a cough.

"So," I began, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here for my niece; she was performing today, but got eliminated in the preliminaries," he explained. "I can't pick her up until this thing is over, but at least I get to talk to pretty girls like you…"

I chuckled awkwardly, desperately looking for an empty seat to climb over so I could ditch this creep. He joined me in laughter, but when he rested his hand on my knee, I couldn't allow myself to sit here and absorb this.  
"Uh, no. Sorry, but I'm _definitely_ not interested. I…I actually have to leave now," I stuttered, slightly disgusted by the man's clammy palm. I attempted to move past him, but as I did so, he grabbed my hand and stared at me threateningly.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you weren't leaving. I'm pretty sure you were just sitting back down, sweetie," he forced, squeezing my wrist painfully.

A Pokéball opened from inside my Bag, revealing my brilliant Prinplup. He had evolved about a year ago, while I was travelling through Hoenn, and ever since then, he'd become a little…over-protective. Although, at this moment, it was appreciated.

Prinplup blasted the man with a spout of water, drenching him head-to-toe. A few bystanders in the VIP section snickered at the man's obvious embarrassment, which gave me enough time to escape his grasp.

"Well, this has been creepy and all…" I began, putting my hands behind me and backing away, "…but I gotta jet. _Au revoir, mon cherie_!"

And with that, Prinplup and I walked down the aisle towards one of the nearest section exits, guided by several people's impressed applause. I managed a weak smile as I pushed a door open and fell to the floor in exhaustion. I hadn't been that scared in a long time. I think the last time was…when Ash left on that boat two years ago.

Prinplup helped me up and sprayed a thin layer of mist over me, rejuvenating me.

"Thanks, Prinplup. That guy was just too much."

Prinplup nodded as he started to trudge back to the door. I grabbed his fin and smiled, "It's alright, Prinplup. I don't think he's coming back, you can calm down."

Prinplup gave me a worried look, and decided to stand guard at the door, just in case. I smirked and thought to myself, " _If you were human, I'd kiss you…_ "

I rose to my feet and peeked back inside the VIP section, checking for the gross man that Prinplup had fixed up. Thankfully, it seemed like he'd gone to find his niece.

" _If he even had one, the perv…_ " I pondered, disgusted.

My attention was quickly drawn from the man to the main stage, where Ash was standing alone with a microphone. Many adoring female fans in the audience refused to let him speak for a solid minute, screaming at the top of their lungs. I had a huge crush on Ash, but even I thought that was overkill. Or maybe that was just the _minor_ sense of jealousy that was beginning to stir inside me when I spotted Serena at the Judges' table.

Ash brought the microphone to his lips and grinned, "Wow, what a turnout! We've had some incredible talent up here tonight, haven't we?"

The crowd cheered in agreement, as I admired the way Ash had learned to pump up a crowd. It was effective, to say the least.

"And now, we're down to our final two Performers, who have just finished their Free Performances! It's now time to vote for your favourite Performer, and for us to find out who's leaving with the last Princess Key of the year!"

I began recalling each Performer's individual performances and Free Performances, trying to decipher who would be the winner.

"But, before you all vote, I have to confess something…" Ash revealed. The whole stadium went dead silent. "I, unfortunately, _won't_ be able to be here for the Key Ceremony."

Many in the stadium groaned in dissatisfaction, unpleased that Ash was leaving early. But, I suppose the duties of a Champion can't wait forever...

"I know, it sucks. But I just wanted to tell you all that you've been awesome, and that Serena and I thank you all for coming out and helping us showcase some of the freshest talent in the Pokémon Performing industry. Thanks to everyone!"

As he gave the crowd a final wave, he placed the microphone on the ground and exited the stage. I noticed that he didn't walk off the side of the stadium exit, but the side of the dressing rooms.

" _Maybe I can catch up to him…_ " I plotted, mentally recalling my way from my current position to the lower dressing rooms. I returned Prinplup into his Pokéball and jogged back into the hall, looking for the nearest row of stairs. As I clambered down them hurriedly, I secretly thanked myself for wearing these sneakers.

I appeared at a left-right split underneath the stadium; the sign on the left said " _Green Room_ " and the sign on the right said " _Dressing Rooms A-F_ ". I took the right side and scanned above me cautiously, anticipating Ash coming around the side at any moment. As it turned out, I didn't need to worry about that.

I had passed the first three dressing rooms when I spotted him. My heart immediately raced, as I suddenly spotted the chubby man he was talking to. Ash had a thick clip of money in his hand, and was trying to hand it to the suspicious-looking man. He was waving his hands in front of him, not keen on accepting the money.

"C'mon, Antonio. I can't let you leave without _some_ sort of payment. You've come all this way to deliver a cake, which you've _also_ not let me pay for, and you just want to leave? No way!" Ash pleaded.

The man laughed heartily and replied, "Mr Ketchum, I did this out of _appreciation_. I never intended for you to pay for a cent of this, and I'd like to keep it that way, out of principle. _You_ will give your beautiful girlfriend the cake she deserved, and _she_ will love it, I promise!"

Ash tried to argue, but eventually just decided to give Antonio a hug.

"Thanks, Antonio. I won't forget this. I know she'll love it."

"I hope so; I picked all the Oran berries on Route 12 for that cake!"

They shared one final laugh before Antonio gave Ash a parting wave. I watched as Ash walked into _Dressing Room E_ , beaming wildly. I waited for Antonio to leave my line of sight before sneaking out into the open, still looking for any security that might be lingering.

I peeked into Ash's dressing room and spotted him sitting in front of a desk, writing on something in front of him. His back was to me, which was something I decided to use to my advantage. I entered the room and crawled into the middle of the room, barely grazing my fingertips over his chair. I slowly rose to my feet, cheekily admired myself in the mirror for a second and smiled.

I put my hands over Ash's eyes gently and whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

Ash gasped, probably coming to grips with my familiar voice. "No way…"

I released my hands and grinned into the mirror, looking as radiant as ever. Ash's jaw dropping in shock as he turned to face me. I gave him a charming wink and a little wave as he rose to his feet.

"Dawn?" he gasped, probably wondering if I was actually here at this moment.

I nodded, "That's a cute look for you, _champ._ "

Ash ran to me and gave me a hug, laughing incredulously. He broke the heart-warming embrace and smiled, "It's been ages, Dawn! How have you been?"

I ignored the fact that Ash had released the embrace much sooner than I'd have liked and replied with a cheery tone, "I've been great, Ash. Being a Top Coordinator now is so rewarding, it's a dream come true. But look at you, too! You've finally made it as a Champion, Ash! Congratulations."

Ash grinned, "Thanks, Dawn. Looks like we're both doing well, huh?"

"Yeah…" I agreed, noticing a slight twitch in his eye. It was as if his mind was preoccupied with something else, even though I'd surprised him with a visit.

A small, yet awkward pause between conversations forced Ash to ask, "So, why are you here? Are you scouting the possible competition for Contests, or are you maybe thinking of becoming a Performer?"

I blushed, "Um…I _might_ be thinking about becoming a Performer…but that's not the only reason I came today."

"What's the other reason?" Ash questioned, his eyes beginning to dart from me to the door. He was _definitely_ anticipating something, but what?

I attempted to regain his attention by taking a step closer and continuing, "I just…really wanted to see you again. I actually had something I wanted to tell you…"

I twirled a strand of my long, blue hair and stepped in front of the door, blocking his vision of the outside. I knew I had his attention now.

"Tell me…" Ash began. I swooped over to him, covering the distance between us before Ash could even finish his sentence. I rested in front of him, only allowing about an inch between us. "…what?" Ash finished, not daring to speak louder than a soft breeze.

I whispered gently, taking care to smile seductively as I did so, "I love you, Ash."

Ash took a step back, to which I immediately followed. I kept my composure as I proclaimed, "I need you, Ash. I need your cherry red lips on mine again. I need your admiration, your compassion, your desire. I need _you_ , Ash Ketchum. And I'll travel the world till I get you."

Ash stumbled into his desk, knocking a decorative card he'd been writing in onto the floor. He reached for it, but I was faster. I scooped it up and opened it, gasping in shock at its contents:

" _To my darling Serena,  
To the world, you might be just one person.  
To one person, you might just be the world._

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _And I want you to know, this birthday is only the start._

 _Happy birthday, Serena!_ "

"Serena…" I muttered to myself.

"I thought you knew, Dawn. Serena's…" Ash explained.

I interrupted, "Your girlfriend? I know. It's alright, though; everybody makes mistakes. Luckily…" I pressed closer until our lips only just grazed each other, "…I'm good at fixing mistakes."

With that remark, I gave Ash a lustful glance before turning back and closing the door.

" _This is going to be fun…_ " I thought as the lock rolled over, separating us from the rest of the world. A wide grin spread uncontrollably on my face as I realised that I finally had him all to myself.

"Be my hero, Ash…" I whispered as I sat him down in his chair. "…be my Champion."

*********  
 **A/N:**

 **I'd like to give a quick shoutout to a fellow Fanfic author and friend of mine, 123Pearlshipping. He's an awesome author and he really helped me get through a slump I was in (something I've been notorious for lately...) so I could get this Chapter up, and start my other Fanfic up. It may be a little late, but the help is much appreciated, 123! ;)**


End file.
